In VLSI it is desirable to incorporate logic and a memory array (or arrays) on the same chip. To do this efficiently over a wide range of application, flexibility of organization is required. The disclosed invention facilitates the mixing of logic and array(s) on the same chip. The memory cell is D.C. testable.